The Rest of the Story
by annabethchase98
Summary: The Doctor's and Rose's story is done now, but what of the Human Doctor and she? This what happens after the TARDIS leaves Bad Wolf Bay, but from the other dimension. Majorly fluffy scenes!


**Epilogue to Journey's End**

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose said, stepping out of the TARDIS and onto the sand of Bad Wolf Bay.

"You're back home." The Doctor said.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get this stuff now!" Donna explained rapidly, enjoying her newfound knowledge.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you… I'm not going back now!"

"But you've got to, because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him," the Doctor said, pointing to the new Human Doctor. "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me," he, the Human Doctor, said.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met. And you made me better, Rose Tyler. Now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you," Rose said, stepping away from the Human Doctor and towards the actual Doctor.

"He needs you. That's very me."

"But it's better than that though," Donna said. "Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on."

"I look and I think like him," the Human Doctor explained. "Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."

"Which means?" Rose asked, a little hesitantly.

"I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want."

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?"

"Together," the Human Doctor smiled a bit at her.

"We've got to go," the Doctor said. "This reality is sealing itself off forever."

"All right, both of you, answer me this first. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it," Rose demanded.

The Doctor spoke first. "I said: Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" The Doctor asked her gently.

"And you, Doctor," Rose turned to the Human Doctor. "What was the end of that sentence?"

He smiled and leaned into her, whispering three words into her ear. The words that were meant for her, and her alone.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

.oOo.

"Rose, are you ready yet?" Rose's mother, Jackie, asked her, knocking on the door.

"Almost, mum." It was actually here. Her big day. The day she married the love of her life: the Doctor. Her Doctor. The adventure of her life. It's been almost a year since that fateful day on the beach, when her two-hearted TimeLord left her forever. She almost – almost - regretted not going with him. Now she would have to settle, and live in one place instead of traveling around the universe.

The Human Doctor had gotten his own Sonic Screwdriver that he had stolen from the TARDIS while he and Donna were trapped inside. As far as they knew, the Doctor didn't even know it was missing yet. It was different from the one that the TimeLord has. His is blue and small enough to fit in his hand, whereas the Human Doctor's is green and quite a deal larger than the other one.

Rose slowly spun around in front of her mirror. It was now or never. She grinned and picked up the skirt to her large white gown and made her way out of the room.

**.oOo.**

"Awe, come on, Rose! Can't we keep it?"

"No, Doctor. We are not keeping the horse!"

"I let you keep her!" The Doctor said, pointing to Jackie.

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Even if we could keep it, where would it stay? Hmm?"

The Doctor was silent after that. Rose always seemed to win these things.

**.oOo.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool and gentle, and there wasn't a cloud in the endless blue sky. Rose stepped outside her house into the tall grass, and she smiled when she saw her husband standing in the yard, starring up at the sky.

He looked at her when she closed the door, and, grinning, he ran to her, took her hand, and whispered: "run."

Immediately they started running off towards the horizon, laughing and not once looking back.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled after minutes of running. He stopped so Rose could catch her breath, both of them laughing.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"Oh, you know. No reason. It just seemed like there is quite an awful lot of running to do…"

**.oOo.**

"Rose!" The Doctor called, stumbling into the house. He had sunglasses on, his tie was tied around his head like a war band, and he was wielding a banana like it was a gun.

"Always bring a banana to a party, Rose! Bananas are good!"

.oOo.

"Doctor, is that a bowtie you're wearing? Why on Earth are you wearing a bowtie? You never do!"

The Doctor thought a bit.

"You know, I'm not sure why. I just saw it and thought: I should wear this. Bowties are cool."

"Well, all right then. I'm going to go buy these groceries, then. While I'm gone, don't put your tongue on anything-"

She turned around to look at the Doctor, who already had the coffee maker that was in the cart. He was holding it up to his face, about to lick it.

"-weird."

**.oOo.**

"They're fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back on them, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."

"I think I know how to watch my own grandkids, thank you very much!" Jackie replied to the Doctor. "Besides they'll go to bed soon anyway! They're only three!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ok then, mum. We need to go, or else we'll be late, and I am not missing this dinner! Doctor!"

"All right, Rose, we'll go. Goodnight, Jackie. Thanks again for watching the twins."

**.oOo.**

Rose took the boiling water off the stove, pouring it into the cups with the tea leaves in them.

"Rose, are you sure you want to work as well? My income can take care of us, and I know you like staying home with the children…"

"Doctor, the kids are growing up now. The twins are ten. They don't want to be hanging out with their mum all the time. It's fine. I'll have fun. I'll go work at Torchwood, with you. Fighting aliens together like the old days."

He sighed, taking his tea from her. "All right then. We'll get you a job at Torchwood. It's much better than UNIT anyway."

She smiled and leaned against the counter, setting her cup down and taking the Doctor's from him.

"Good. Now come here."

She pulled him in for a kiss, just as their little six year old girl walked in the kitchen.

"EW! Mummy and daddy are KISSING!" She yelled, making a disgusted face and running back upstairs. Her parents just laughed.

**.oOo.**

For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then, I met a man called The Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me from my home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space, and I thought it would never end.

And it won't.

Because I'm going to stay with him forever.

My name is Rose Tyler, and this is my story.

**.oOo.**

***A/N* Hi guys! **** A new story's up. First Doctor Who one! This was an assignment for my Creative Writing class, just thought I'd share it. Hope you enjoyed, I know it's short. Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, Rose would never have left. (PS. Working on a Merlin/Dr Who crossover!)**

**Josephine(;**


End file.
